Campaign Sessions
'''Volume 1''' 1.1 Immigrant Song Saryn has a late arrival in Medos, according to Eli's plan. A storm rolls in. Two paths lead to the same destination. 1.2 Long Way To Go Saryn is confronted by bandits before arriving in Cartwright. Eli has a strange and harrowing encounter in the woods. The downpour arrives, bringing a mystery with it. 1.3 Death Around The Corner Saryn and Eli agree to help the sheriff of Cartwright with his investigation, meeting face to face. The killer is exposed and an enigmatic figure reveals himself. 1.4 Combat Baby After another dangerous night in the woods, Saryn and Eli arrive in Blanchwood only to immediately find another fight. Saryn meets the people of Blanchwood and the town's protector. Eli is visited by a figure from his past. 1.5 Hungry Like The Wolf An ominous structure appears out of nowhere outside of town. Tavish convinces Saryn and Eli to help Koth investigate as spiders plague Blanchwood and Saryn calls a friend. On their way out of town, the werewolf returns for Eli. 1.6 Die, Die, My Darling Cress thanks Eli and Saryn for their compassion, as Eli contemplates empathy. Saryn, Eli and Koth arrive at the Spire and face their enemy for the first time. 1.7 Going Up Picking themselves back up after a rough fight, the party enters the Darkshard Spire and begin the gauntlet of challenges within. 1.8 Dark Center of the Universe Koth, Eli and Saryn face several strange and difficult obstacles as the Darkshard pulls elements from across the planes to test their limits. Acathla and Gygan Zadou's prescence is noted along the way. 1.9 Smoke And Mirrors As Saryn, Eli and Koth approach the top of the Spire, each of their strengths and weaknesses are measured. 1.10 Stand By Me The party battles the demilich Acathla and Saryn has her rematch with Gygan Zadou. The greatest threat of all finally arrives, but so does an old friend as the final battle for Blanchwood erupts. 1.11 Diamond Dogs Erittus arrives in Blanchwood on the tail of Cressalia's old werewolf pack. As the party celebrate their successes and contemplate their failures, Cress comes to Eli for help, among other things. Eli has a job for Erittus. 1.12 Come A Little Closer Erittus tracks down Issi Haresh and the two battle to the death. The party travels to Kingsgrove and an observation is made about the safety of the roads. Eli considers his choices, as well as the one he must make soon. 1.13 True Colors In Kingsgrove, Saryn completes her assignment and reconnects with Wyndon's royal family. The Redhardts throw a gala in Saryn's honor where Eli finally makes his move and decides his fate. 1.14 The Morning After Eli spends time in the dungeon while awaiting his judgement. Saryn makes an offer as a sentence is passed. 1.15 Run Away Baby The party begins a new journey to see Koth's brother Drek, but Saryn and Eli must stop in Misilminas first. As they leave Kingsgrove, Eli begins adjusting to his new life. When he party reaches Rogue Harbor, they look begin looking for passage across the Ocean of Light. 1.16 Come Sail Away Saryn laments that her birthday will be spent in the middle if the ocean, so Eli, Josen and Koth form a plan. The group departs from the continent of Medos. 1.17 Ship To Wreck Caught in an ambush far offshore by the ship's captain, Fourluc Fineday, the party is forced to fight. Saryn and the others celebrate her birthday. An enormous shark joins them. 1.18 High And Dry Saryn, Eli, Josen and Koth land in Emerade. As Saryn reunites with her friends and family, Eli is brought to Misilminas in chains. With Koth forced into disguise, Saryn receives a late birthday present from her sister. Kira gives warning of the new Chief-lord of the orcs. Eli finds the dungeon in Misilminas more dangerous than the one in Kingsgrove. 1.19 House Of Gold At last arriving in Aurilminas on the continent of Eidos, the party prepares for the next leg of their journey. Eli flirts and hears a profitable rumor. As the party ventures on, they find a village in ruins. 1.20 Black Betty Saryn, Eli, Koth and Josen battle Betrynn the black dragon. Eli finds a powerful artifact and tells the people of Sholen a tale. Saryn hears more rumors of Chief-lord Karkas. 1.21 Inferno Reaching the deserted city of Fetter Valley, the party walks directly into Chief-lord Karkas' ambush. A life is lost and Koth goes berserk. 1.22 Smile Like You Mean It The party is trapped in Fetter Valley by the remaining orc forces, with an incapacitated Koth. Saryn, Eli and Josen hatch an escape and rush to find Koth some help, which may have found them instead. 1.23 Where Is My Mind? Laurel and the other monks at the Quivering Branch Monastery offer to help Koth, but Saryn and Eli must magically travel into his mind in order to directly repair the damaged to his psyche. Koth must battle the demons inside him and decide what he's going to be. 1.24 In The Aeroplane Over The Sea As Koth's long road to recovery begins, the group must decide their future together, but not before one last epic battle to save the monastery. Volume 2 2.1 Here It Goes Again A year after the party goes their separate ways, Saryn travels into the swamps to find a missing Blanchwood girl. Eli's swashbuckling exploits under the enigmatic Captain Nemúr are suddenly interrupted by an old friend. 2.2 Burning Down The House Eli and Josen's journey back to Blanchwood is detoured by an assassination attempt. Saryn investigates rumors of Umbreyala's whereabouts before an encounter at a roadside inn turns deadly. 2.3 Everything Turns Grey With Saryn, Eli and Josen reunited, the trio look into the disappearance of Wellaby's delivery man. A lethal ambush awaits them, that even Koth's arrival may not be able to save them from. 2.4 Feel It Still Fuming over the murder of an ally, Saryn vows to end the threat of Umbreyala once and for all. Eli and Cress "reconnect" while Wellaby recieves the bad news. The party travels to Kingsgrove to speak to King Nolan and Saryn is tasked with a sacred duty. 2.5 All Eyez On Me The party begins their journey to the dwarven capital of Dorandunn. After running into a blockade at the mouth of the underdark, Josen reluctantly suggests Enlisting the help of a crime lord named Klotho. 2.6 Ballroom Blitz As per their deal with Klotho, the party faces off with a small but powerful mercenary gang who's fighting abilities are a match for their own. Klotho keeps his word, but it costs Eli more than he expected. 2.7 In Too Deep After a monsterous battle in the underdark leads to yet another brush with death for Eli, the party rests in the seedy town of Crevace. Eli spots the mercenary leader Mahoy alive and follows him into even more trouble. 2.8 Attitude City Finally arriving in Dorandunn, the party are met with a state of civil unrest. After Saryn's unexpectedly difficult task, they visit the S.M.A.G. office and meet some guild certified heroes. 2.9 Buy U A Drank Forced to compete in the Annual Grog Games, Saryn, Eli, Josen and Koth unexpectedly run into Erittus again. The party fights the most inebriating challenge of their lives. Erittus recognizes Kato Vaash and Saryn gets to know Kali Fayaad. 2.10 Sink To The Bottom The fiasco at the Grog Games endured, the party (accompanied by Erittus) pursue the thief of the Darkshard deeper into the underdark. Saryn finds herself in an unexpected rematch with an old rival and one of the party pays a lethal price. 2.11 Desolation Row Fleeing back to Dorandunn with the darkshard and the cleric that resurrected Josen in tow, the party meets up with the Vaash Dogs and prepare for Umbreyala's vengeance. When the wrath of the Spider Queen comes sooner than expected and a demon invasion rocks the city, Saryn, Eli, Josen, Koth and Erittus are forced into the battle of their lives. 2.12 Crazy On You The cost of victory comes at a high price. As Eli navigates the wreckage of Dorandunn, the wounded and dead are counted. Saryn's battle scars run much deeper than the surface as Umbreyala's horrific legacy may have just begun. Volume 3: COMING SOON